Nuit de pleine lune
by Petit Ours
Summary: Drago veut à tout prix oublié ce satané Potter mais une balade au clair de lune peut changer la donne. OS/slash/yaoi


C'est un soir d'octobre. Un soir de pleine lune où le ciel était couvert de nuages noirs et épais. Je me balades seul à la lisière de la forêt interdite, écoutant les bruissements des feuilles et les craquèlements de brindilles, entendant les hurlements des loups.

Beaucoup disent que ce sont des loups-garous dangereux mais je n'y crois pas. Potter affirme que le professeur de DCFM de 3ème année est un loup-garou. Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié après tout, pote potty était ami avec lui alors, après la sang-de-bourbe et weasmoche, un loup-garou ne serait pas de trop. Il a des amis bizarre celui là. Enfin, entre ce qu'il dit et ce qu'il fait... un jour, au détour d'un couloir, je l'entends dire à Granger que mon parrain -et accessoirement professeur de potions- se faisait humilier par Potter Père et puis quoi encore ?! Severus est quelqu'un de fort et un serpentard ne se fait pas avoir un stupide gryffondor ! Ce serait le monde à l'envers !

Un énième hurlement de loup, teinté de tristesse, me rappelle qu'il se fait tard et que mon estomac cri famine. Pourtant, je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer au château et encore moins de pénétrer dans la grande salle. Tout ce bruit, le regard énamouré de Pansy -qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un d'autre merde – et celui de Blaise Zabini – mon actuel petit ami seulement dans la forme – mais surtout les regards que je ne peux et ne veux plus supporter sont ceux du golden boy. Ces yeux étincelants de fureur dès qu'ils croisent les miens. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une haine sans nom quand ses yeux sont plus verts lorsqu'ils témoignent de l'amitié, de la tendresse... de l'amour. Je donnerai tout pour qu'un jour, Harry me regarde comme il regardait Cho Chang.

Voilà que je me mets à délirer. Réveilles-toi Drago ! Lui, c'est Harry Potter, celui-qui-a-survécut, toi, tu es un putain de fils de mangemort. Il ne me voudra jamais ! GRBLM Mon estomac recommence à faire des siennes. Je ne veux pas y aller ! Mais il le faut , pour mon image. Que dirais les autres si le grand Drago Malefoy rate un repas ? Oh et puis, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire du regard des autres ! Le seul regard qui m'intéresse est celui de Potter.

Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Ça je me le demande encore !

Depuis tout petit, lorsque mère me racontait l'exploit du célèbre Harry Potter, j'éprouvais une grande admiration pour lui. Puis, lors de la première année à Poudlard, quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, je lui ai tendu la main, espérant qu'il accepterais mon amitié. Peut-être m'y suis je mal prit ? Peut être n'aurais-je pas du parler de Weaslaid comme ça... Il l'a refusé. Ce n'était pas seulement mon ego qui en avait prit un coup mais ton mon être ! Lui que j'imaginais être mon meilleur ami, où on partirait à la chasse au mage noir ensemble, avait, en cinq secondes, réduits mes rêves d'enfants à néant. Puis, trois années ont passé où je faisais tout pour que Potter me regarde, me témoigne un peu d'attention, réalise son erreur. Ensuite, Potter a changé. Le tournoi des trois sorciers l'a fait mûrir psychologiquement certes, mais il est revenu encore plus beau qu'avant. Des cheveux bruns indomptables lui tombant sur sa nuque, des muscles fins... cette année a été horrible.

La nuit, je me réveillais en sursaut, la gorge sèche, le cœur battant, les draps humides et le sexe palpitant. Combien de fois je me suis masturbé en secret en imaginant ses mains bronzés parcourir la moindre parcelle de mon corps, sa bouche embrassé mon épiderme bouillant et sa langue s'enroulant autour de mon pénis déjà suintant de sperme. Je ne compte plus mais, au bout d'un mois, je me suis m'y à me poser des questions : alors qu'il y avait tant de beaux garçons à serpentard, pourquoi fallait il que je bloque sur un gryffi ? Je m'en remis donc à Blaise, qui avait avoué son homosexualité quelques semaines plus tôt. J'ai appris, où plutôt a accepté, le fait que j'étais amoureux du golden boy ou du moins, une forte attirance physique mais mon esprit me disait de l'oublier. Que c'était tout simplement impossible. Il est le survivant, je suis un fils de traître. Lui de gryffondor, moi serpentard. Ça ne pouvait pas coller. J'ai déprimé, moi, Drago Malefoy, pendant une longue année. N'étant plus que le fantôme de moi-même. Et ça, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Personne sauf Blaise. Pansy ne voit que ce qui se rapporte à sa personne quant à Crabbe et Goyle, ils ne voient jamais rien de toute façon. Blaise était donc venu me trouver et nous avons parler pendant des heures. Que je voulais faire une croix sur Potter mais n'ayant d'yeux que pour lui, c'était chose délicate. Lui m'a avoué avoir depuis longtemps non pas des sentiments pour moi, mais juste me vouloir. Alors nous sommes ensemble... enfin, je suis son premier plan cul et il va en voir d'autre quand il en a marre de me voir me morfondre dans mes sombres pensées ou penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui quand il est là. C'est sur que crier HARRY en pleine jouissance alors que c'est un pur serpentard qui vous pilonne la prostate, ça le fait moyen. Oui, bon, j'utilise Blaise comme un jouet sexuel et lui en fait de même et alors ? On est des Slytherin, dans n'importe quel domaine il nous faut un intérêt, un but. Et moi, mon but c'est d'oublier que Potter existe.

Bref, cela fait un an que nous couchons ensemble pour oublier. Moi Potter et lui Théodore Nott qui s'est finalement laisser aller pour Milicent Bulstrode. Ça lui a fait un choc à Blaise quand il l'a sut. Nous n'avions plus de rapport pendant un mois tant il était bouleversé.

Un an que Golden boy me lance ces regard haineux. S'il voulait Zabini il fallait le dire avant ! Quoi que... je n'aurais pas supporté les voir ensemble. Potter est à moi ! Coucher avec Blaise ne fait que me rappeler combien mon cœur désire Harry.

CRAC

Un craquement de racine se fit entendre à l'orée de la forêt, juste à ma gauche. Je bloque ma respiration et me tend, les sens en alerte afin d'identifier la source du bruit. Des pas sourds se font de plus en plus audible. Je regarde entre deux branches d'arbres et aperçoit une paire d'yeux aux pupilles verticales qui m'observent. Un grognement retentit en leur direction. Un fracas de branche et je me retrouve en fâcheuse posture : un loup noir massif se tient devant moi, les quatre pattes franchement encré dans le sol terreux. Ses yeux émeraude me fond des frissons inexplicable tandis que ma nuque s'hérissent devant les crocs acérés qui dépassent de la gueule. Sa truffe en l'air, il inspire fortement comme pour sentir une odeur... mon odeur.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer et qu'il me bondisse à la gorge, je recule en faisant attention à ne faire aucun geste brusque. Comment vais-je faire pour me démerder ?! Et ma baguette qui est restée dans ma chambre... J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur en voyant le loup avançait rapidement de trois pas quand moi j'en faisait un, toujours la gueule béante. Il avance. De plus en plus prêt et de ne plus en plus rapidement. Je sens la panique m'envahir. C'est vrai : imaginez que vous êtes en face d'un loup terrifiant qui s'approche de vous... Vous fuyez même en sachant pertinemment que vous n'avez aucune chance. Et c'est ce que je fais. Je fuis. Comme un poufsouffle qui ne réfléchis jamais – quoi que c'est pas dure à trouver – je m'enfonce dans la forêt interdite, pensant que les arbres ralentiraient la course du canidé au lieu de courir vers le château. Mais le loup connaît lieux la forêt que moi, c'est donc avec aisance qu'il me piste.

Trop occupé à lancer des regards derrière mon dos pour visualiser où était la bête, je ne fais pas attention où je met les pieds – et ce qui devait arriver arriva – je tombe dans une crevasse les fesses les premières. Regardant où j'avais atterri, je vis que c'était le même endroit où, lors de la première année à Poudlard, je me suis vu attribué – injustement – une retenue avec le trio gryffondorien et me suis retrouvé – grâce à ce cher potter – en tête à tête avec une licorne morte et une grande silhouette encapuchonnée qui buvait son sang. C'était ici oui.

Vivement, je me coince contre les racines de l'arbre, calmant ma respiration et me fis tout petit en espérant que le loup passerait son chemin. Peine perdue quand j'entends un feulement rauque, des bruits de feuilles et de branchages écrasés. Putain de flaire. Ça se rapproche. De plus en plus près. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer tandis que mon cœur tambourinait avec force dans ma poitrine. Il est là. Oh Merlin, je vais mourir sans avoir dit à Harry combien je l'aime... Une ombre passe au-dessus de moi et le loup atterrit en face de moi, montrant les crocs. Je me crispe. Sa fourrure noire ondule à mesure qu'il marche vers moi. Ses yeux me fixent. C'est étrange. Ils me rappellent ceux de Potter. Une lueur anormale traverse ses pupilles. La faim ? Allez, manges moi que j'aille rejoindre plus rapidement mes ancêtres. Je suis sur que certain vont apprécier. Au lieu de ça, le loup se baisse et revue sa croupe, sa queue battant rapidement l'air. Il se roule à terre et expose son ventre dans une attitude...joyeuse ? Quoi ?! Il y a deux secondes il voulait me bouffer sans sommation et maintenant il veut jouer ? Et après ce sera quoi ? Il voudra me faire manger du lapin – Yeurk - ! C'est du délire ! Je me lève et, lentement, pour ne pas qu'il recommence à me poursuivre parce que je crois que mon pauvre petit cœur malmené n'y survivrait pas, je remonte sur la butte et recule. Il a dut s'en rendre compte car il se relève prestement et se positionne à quelques millimètres de moi. Je peux sentir son halène chaude sur mon cou, ses moustaches chatouillé mon épiderme. Il pose violemment sa patte sur mon torse qui me fait tomber à la reverse. Un peu sonné et n'osant pas bouger, je reste à terre et attends le moment où il se lassera de ma personne. Mais rien n'y fait : il reste là et pire ! Il s'installe sur moi, recouvrant entièrement mon corps du sien, ses pattes armées de griffes me dissuadant de faire le moindre geste et sa gueule au creux de mon cou à me lécher la carotide. Je le savais ! Il teste la marchandise avant de la bouffer ! Le loup releva la gueule et son regard tombe une nouvelle fois dans le mien. Étrange. Il y a comme un désir qui se reflète à l'intérieur... N'importe quoi?! Drago ressaisis-toi ! C'est un loup, il ne peut pas éprouver du désir comme un humain... et puis, t'es pas zoophile alors relèves-toi et casses-toi vite fait. J'en suis là dans ma réflexion lorsque cet animal me mordille la clavicule et se... oh putain, il se déhanche sur moi là ?! Ni une, ni deux, je m'extirpe violemment de sa poigne et court. Une foulée. Deux foulées. Le sol. Il me rattrape et me plaque face contre terre. Mais le poids qui s'étale de nouveau sur moi est nettement plus supportable qu'à l'instant. Néanmoins, je reste bloqué et ne peux faire un geste. Une bouche se pose sur ma nuque en même temps que des mains se mouvent sur mes flancs en de douces et agréables caresses. Minute. Bouche ? Mains ?! What The Fuck ?! D'où un loup avait-il, à la place d'une gueule et des pattes, une bouche et des mains toutes à fait humaines ?! Ou alors...un loup-garou ? Non, ils passent la pleine lune à chasser ou a gueuler... mais qu'est-ce que... ? Il m'a déchiré ma chemise à six cents gallions ce con ! Oui, il car c'est bien un pénis en érection que je sens collé à mon fessier. La langue qui léchait ma nuque descend jusqu'aux creux de mes reins, traçant un sillon de bave qui, je l'avoue avec honte, me ferait gémir de plaisir si je n'était pas dans une situation délicate c'est à dire face dans la terre et un mec inconnu qui bande et qui en plus est un loup-garou. Ne jamais affronter et contredire un loup-garou même en cas d'extrême urgence. Mais merde je vais me faire violer là ! D'un mouvement de hanche, je me retrouve sur le dos, nez à nez avec mon « agresseur » dans le but de l'envoyer bouler lorsque je tombe sur deux yeux verts magnifiques que je reconnaîtrait entre milles. Ceux de Potter. Oh Merlin ses yeux ?! Aux pupilles verticales et exprimant un désir et une excitation sans nom. Ses joues rosies, sa bouche pleine qu'il mordille. Et... il est NU ! Ma « Némésis » est nu ! Son torse imberbe, ses tétons durcit par l'envie et sa verge tendue vers moi ! Mon sexe se durcit devant cette vision idyllique et tant rêvée. Et c'est moi et seulement moi qui le mets dans cet état ! Réfléchis enfin ! Potter est un, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, loup-garou : ses instincts primaires comme la reproduction sont mis à rudes épreuves lors des pleines lunes. En gros, il veut juste me baiser et encore, je ne sais pas s'il me reconnaît vraiment. Ce serait Théodore Nott ou Cédric Diggory, le résultat serait le même. L'influence de la pleine lune. Un corps chaud se colle à moi et fait me sortir de mes pensées.

« Humm Dray... s'il te plait »

Le suave murmure que prononce le golden boy avant de mordiller sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille provoque des frissons et dresser un peu plus ma verge. Ses mains dégrafent mon pantalon avant de le laisser glisser sur mes chevilles. Je gémis sourdement lorsque son pouce effleura mon érection à travers le tissu du boxer en même temps qu'il se déhanche sur ma cuisse, collant la tête de son érection à mon aine.

« Draco... huh...je...plus...j'en veux plus Dray »

Sans que je ne le veuille, mon côté serpentard et dominateur refit surface.

« Que veux-tu Harry ? Lui murmurai-je en baladant les mains le long de son dos jusqu'à son entrée que je titille.

Un troisième gémissement lui échappe. Harry arque le dos, collant son érection à la mienne qui se fait douloureuse et ne demande qu'à sortit de sa prison de tissu.

« Humm...Draco ! Je te veux toi...en moi ! Mainte...NNNant ! »

Ces paroles me firent l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque même si je savais parfaitement que cela était utopique et ne durerait qu'une nuit. Une nuit et tout reprendra comme avant...voire pire ! Croire qu'un futur serait possible après cette nuit. Je le laisse donc glisser ses doigts entre mon aine et le boxer qui rejoint le pantalon. Je le vois se penser sur ma verge et l'engloutir avec avidité. Oh Merlin ! Que c'est bon de sentir la chaleur de sa langue courant sur mon sexe !

« AaaaahHHH Harry ! »

Ce putain de gryffondor sexy est entrain de me faire une fellation ! Et, par Salazar, il sait absolument bien se servir de sa langue : tout en caressant mes bourses et la base du sexe, sa langue douce et râpeuse appuie sur mon gland suintant de pré-sperme puis parcourt la veine saillante. Tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Juste un frôlement où je me demande s'il m'a vraiment touché. Un attouchement plus violent comme s'il voulait l'engloutir. Mais toujours me rapprochant de la jouissance. Et Harry qui gémis quand mon pénis heurte le fond de sa gorge et qui se tortille des hanches. Merlin, il va me rendre fou ! Une douce et brute chaleur me parcourt totalement. Je sens que je vais me libérer mais je ne le veux pas. Je veux jouir en lui. Le marquer de ma semence au plus profond de lui. Lui laisser une trace indélébile. Je veux enfouir mon sexe au sein de son antre que je sais inexplorée, chercher à chaque coup de rein cette tache qui lui fera crier mon nom et le fera jouir en un soupir rauque. Je veux voir son visage se tordre de plaisir quand je le pénétrerait. Oh que j'en ai envie ! Et pas plus tard que maintenant !

Prenant une mèche de ses cheveux entre mes doigts, je le tire en arrière afin qu'il libère mon pénis de la douce chaleur de sa bouche, et l'attire vers moi, l'embrassant avec passion qui nous laisse tout les deux pantelants.

« Harry, je veux être en toi. En as tu envie ?

-Dray...oh oui ! Viens en moi ! »

L'embrassant encore, je le positionne sur moi de sorte que ma verge soit en face de son trou. Présentant un doigt dans son entrée moite, j'y entre une phalange avant que la main d'Harry ne vienne l'enlever violemment. Surpris, je relèves la tête et voit ses yeux verts emplis d'une lueur purement aphrodisiaque qui fit tressauter mon membre.

« Je veux te sentir entrant en moi d'un seul coup, te sentir écarter mes chairs... fais moi mal Draco ! »

Je reste bloqué sur ses paroles, un rouge envahit mes joues. Il veut que...OH MERLIN !

« Huuhhh DrRRAaaaYyy ! »

Harry, dans sa soif de luxure, c'est empaler d'un seul coup de rein sur mon sexe et bouge ses hanches sans attendre que la douleur ne s'atténue. Si chaud et si étroit ! Ses parois qui enserrent mon pénis !

« Drayy ! Bouge ! »

Je lui agrippe les hanches et amorce un petit mouvement de rein puis, prenant confiance face aux exclamations d'Harry m'ordonnant d'aller plus vite et plus fort, mes coups deviennent de plus en plus fort et rapide, les hanches du brun accompagnant mes allers et venues, comme s'il voulait que tout mon sexe viennent s'enfouir en lui.

« Draco...oui ! Huuuh ! Plus !

-Haah...Harry ! »

Nous ne sommes plus que deux corps cherchant la délivrance, attendant et recherchant le moment où le plaisir et l'extase aura raison de nous. Mes coups se font de plus en plus de façon incontrôlés, Harry ne contrôle plus ses cris, prononçant des paroles inintelligibles et hurlant des mots sans queue ni tête. Mais cela m'excitait encore plus car c'était moi et moi seul qui lui donnait se plaisir. Ma main vient parcourir le sexe luisant d'Harry, le masturbant au rythme de mes mouvements.

« Drayyy ! OUIIIIII ! »

La plus belle chose qui m'eut été de voir fut Harry hurlant, la tête rejetée en arrière, yeux mi-clos, sa jouissance. Son dos qui se cambre, son sperme qui s'étale sur mon torse ruisselant de sueur comme marqué et ses chairs se contractant sur mon sexe. Je jouis à mon tour violemment en de longs jets à l'intérieur de lui, ce qui dut lui plaire puisqu'il gémit fortement.

Haletant et repus, nous nous effondrâmes l'un contre l'autre, reprenant nos souffles mais aussi nos esprits. Je ferme les yeux en attendant le moment où Potter se rendra compte de ce qu'il...nous venons de faire. Autant, ayant goûté son corps si ardemment désiré et rêvé, je ne regrettes rien, autant lui n'avait aucun contrôle sur les événements, son loup prenant le pouvoir.

« Tu sais Draco, j'ai toujours rêvé de ce moment, où nous ne ferions qu'un toi et moi.

-Que...quoi ? »

Il a dit quoi là ?

« Cette nuit, je n'arrivait pas à dormir, poursuit Harry. Alors je suis allé faire un tour dans la forêt interdite sous ma forme d'animagus et … je t'ai sentit. Une odeur forte et attirante de miel et de vanille. Irrésistible. Tu étais là, devant moi. Si beau. Tu es magnifique tu sais ?

-Attends...animagus ?

-C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? Je croyais que les serpentard captait tout ce qu'on leur disait, en profitant de nos moindres faiblesses. Oui animagus, non déclaré évidemment. Depuis l'été dernier.

-Alors... tu savais ? Ce qu'on faisait.. tu le savais.. ?

-Oui bien sûr. Ça aurait été dommage de ne pas me rappeler de ma première fois avec toi. Moi qui en avais toujours jouit la nuit. »

Harry porte une main à ma joue et m'embrasse tendrement, presque amoureusement.

«Peut être vas tu me rejeter, peut être vas tu m'envoyer paître comme tu as si l'habitude de le faire mais je t'aime Dray... »

Je le regardes avec des grands yeux. Il m'aime ? Harry Potter, ma némésis, mon amour, m'aime ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de me ruer sur lui et l'embrasser comme je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je l'aime aussi. A bout de souffle, je me redresse avec déception. Lui se met assis, encadre mon visage de ses mains et colle son front au mien.

« Acceptes tu d'être à moi, uniquement à moi Dray ?

-Harry ! Oui ! »

Nous refîmes l'amour une seconde fois, où ce fut Harry qui me prit et c'est encore meilleur ! Son sexe dur entre mes fesses, me pilonnant sauvagement – comme un loup – en heurtant ma prostate à chaque coup, sa main enserrant mon sexe et ses murmures au creux de mes oreilles. Je ne put me retenir longtemps et je jouis dans sa main.

Blaise pourra aller se faire foutre, j'ai mon amour à moi maintenant et jusqu'à ce que le temps décide de nous séparer. Je l'aime.


End file.
